Otometeki Koi
by Zhechii
Summary: Lucy sangat bahagia meski punya berat badan 100 kg. Mimpi buruk mulai datang menghantuinya, dengan kepindahan 7 orang tampan dan 1 pria gendut ke apartemen miliknya (Rogue, Sting, Natsu, Gray, Rufus, Eve, Jellal dan Laxus). Lucy memulai dietnya yang didukung dari beberapa pria tampan itu dan romansa cinta muncul di antara mereka. Siapa yang akan dipilih Lucy? (Temporary on Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima owns all things Fairy Tail**_

* * *

_**Terinspirasi oleh otome game ' Otometeki Koi Kakumei Love Revo'**_

_**Rating : K-T**_

_**Genre: Romance/Friendship**_

_**Character :**_

_**Heroine : Lucy Heartfilia**_

_** Ichinose Ren (kakak kelas Heroine): Roque Cheney**_

_**Kahara Masaki(kakak kelas Heroine): Natsu Dragneel**_

_**Kamishiro Ayato (kakak kelas Heroine) : Jellal Fernandes**_

_**Kinomura Touru (teman sekelas Heroine) : Gray Fullbuster**_

_**Tokita Kaede (teman sekelas Heroine dan murid pindahan dari Italia) : Rufus Lohr**_

_**Wakatsuki Ryuutaro (Guru kesehatan Heroine) : Laxus Dreyar**_

_****__**Tachibana Kennosuke (adik kelas Heroine) : Sting Eucliffe**_

_**Fukami Souta (adik kelas Heroine) : Evee Tearm**_

_**Kakak Heroine : Loki**_

_**Toujou Yurika (rival Heroine) : Jenny Realight**_

_**Shibazaki yuu(kawan Heroine) : Erza Scarlet**_

_**Ogino Rie (kawan Heroine) : Levy Mcgarden**_

_**Shinobu : Hibiki**_

_**(sebelah kiri: nama character dalam game Otometeki itu sedangkan sebelah kanan: nama character fairy tail)**_

* * *

**Prologue**

**Di sebuah Apartement Heartfilia.**

Hari minggu yang cerah merupakan hari indah untuk bersantai menikmati hari libur setelah beraktifitas berat yang menguras otak. Kebanyakan dari mereka menghabiskan waktu libur dengan berjalan-jalan ke taman hiburan atau suatu tempat yang menyenangkan. Ada beberapa orang yang menghabiskan waktu liburan hanya bersantai di rumah seharian. Salah satunya adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan berat tubuh yang melebihi batas berat badan ideal sedang bersantai menonton televisi ditemani sebungkus snack kesukaannya, Piyo-Piyo chocobi. Gadis itu bernama Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy menghabiskan hari-hari liburnya bahkan hari biasa pun, hanya bersantai dan terus-menerus mengemil sehingga lemak-lemak di tubuhnya mulai terlihat. Tubuh Lucy menjadi mengembung besar aliasnya gendut. Berat badannya kini 100 kg dan Lucy sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Lucy terus saja mengemil dan mengemil. Baginya mengemil adalah kebutuhan pokoknya.

Tetapi pemikiran itu mulai sirna dari benak Lucy dengan kehadiran 7 pria muda dan tampan serta 1 pemuda gendut yang pindah ke apartement yang dikelolanya dan kakak laki-lakinya. 7 pria muda yang tampan itu, Roque, Natsu, Jellal (seniornya), Rufus, Gray(teman sekelasnya), Sting, Eve( juniornya) dan yang terakhir Laxus (guru kesehatannya di sekolah). Roque, Natsu, Jellal, Sting dan Eve sangat terkenal sehingga mereka memiliki fans club. Sedangkan Rufus memang tampan tapi pendiam sehingga banyak yang belum mengenalnya, dan Laxus juga populer tapi karena dia guru, dia tidak bisa menjalin cinta dengan murid perempuan. Sedangkan Gray adalah pemuda gendut yang beratnya sama dengan Lucy.

Roque Cheney merupakan Senior Lucy yang genius dalam bidang akademik maupun non akademik, sangat popular dan sangat dingin dengan Lucy

Natsu Dragneel, Senior Lucy (bersahabat dan genius dalam olahraga, sangat popular dan lembut pada Lucy).

Jellal Fernandes, Senior Lucy (sangat ramah hanya genius dalam bidang akademik, lemah fisik, sama popular dan sangat lembut pada Lucy).

Rufus Lohr, teman sekelas Lucy (lumayan ramah, pendiam, genius dalam bidang akademik dan non akademik, punya sisi gelap).

Gray Fullbuster, teman sekelas Lucy (sangat baik, peduli dengan Lucy, suka dengan Lucy, dan seorang Otaku).

Sting Eucliffe, Junior Lucy (agak sombong tapi sangat lembut jika kenal lebih dekat, sedikit dingin pada Lucy yang gendut).

Eve Tearm, Junior Lucy (sudah mencintai Lucy sejak awal meski berat badan Lucy 100 kg, ramah dan popular)

Laxus Dreyar, Guru kesehatan sekolah Lucy (teman sekelas kakak Lucy dulu, dingin pada Lucy, tapi dia sangat peduli dengan Lucy)

Kehadiran 8 pria itu di apartemen milik keluarganya, Lucy berkeinginan untuk menguruskan berat badannya. Dalam proses pengurusan badan, dia dibantu oleh 8 pria itu dan tanpa disengaja, ada suasana romansa cinta di antara mereka semua. Lucy harus menentukan pilihan hatinya di antara 8 pria muda dan tampan itu. Siapakah pilihan Lucy?.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Aku minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya bagi pencinta Gray. Dalam karakter ini, aku membuat Gray punya berat badan 100 kg. Tapi tenang kok, nanti dia kurus dan tampan malahan jadi populer.(maaf...maaf)**_

_**Sekian prologue dari saya, Reviews dan saya berjanji akan memulai ceritanya! Terima kasih dan tolong jangan benci saya!**_

_**Jika kalian benar-benar berminat, saya akan langsung membuat ceritanya atau kalian punya saran pergantian pemain (yang tidak setuju dengan pilihanku), tolong beri tahu aku!.**_

_**Maaf. Ini hanya Prologue saja.**_

_**Terima kasih.**_


	2. Lucy Meet Five Prince's Idol

_**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima owns all things Fairy Tail**_

* * *

___**Terinspirasi oleh otome game ' Otometeki Koi Kakumei Love Revo'**_

_**Rating : K-T**_

_**Genre: Romance/Friendship**_

* * *

**Di sebuah Apartement Heartfilia.**

Hari minggu yang cerah merupakan hari indah untuk bersantai menikmati hari libur setelah beraktifitas berat yang menguras otak. Kebanyakan dari mereka menghabiskan waktu libur dengan berjalan-jalan ke taman hiburan atau suatu tempat yang menyenangkan. Ada beberapa orang yang menghabiskan waktu liburan hanya bersantai di rumah seharian. Salah satunya adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan berat tubuh yang melebihi batas berat badan ideal sedang bersantai menonton televisi ditemani sebungkus snack kesukaannya, Piyo-Piyo chocobi. Gadis itu bernama Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy menghabiskan hari-hari liburnya bahkan hari biasa pun, hanya bersantai dan terus-menerus mengemil sehingga lemak-lemak di tubuhnya mulai terlihat. Tubuh Lucy menjadi mengembung besar aliasnya gendut. Berat badannya kini 100 kg dan Lucy sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Lucy terus saja mengemil dan mengemil. Baginya mengemil adalah kebutuhan pokoknya.

"Ah~ hami ini mungguh menmenangman~" kata Lucy di tengah mengunyah isi Piyo-Piyo chocobi dalam jumlah yang banyak.

_("Ah~ hari ini sungguh menyenangkan~" kata Lucy di tengah mengunyah isi Piyo-Piyo chocobi dalam jumlah yang banyak)._

Krezzz...Kraukkk..Krezz..Kraukkk. Suara kunyahan Lucy terdengar sangat nyaring memenuhi ruangannya. Satu bungkus Piyo-Piyo chocobi telah habis, Lucy membuka Piyo-Piyo chocobi lainnya dan langsung memakannya dengan rakus. Lucy sungguh menikmati hari santai di ruang kamar yang pengap tanpa udara segar yang masuk, dia tidak memperdulikan dampak negatif dari kamar yang kotor pada wajahnya. Selain tubuhnya menjadi lebar, wajah Lucy dipenuhi jerawat dimana-mana, komedo dan bintik hitam. Tapi Lucy tidak peduli dengan itu semua, yang ada di otak Lucy hanya cemilan dan tidak keberatan jika, seluruh hidupnya hanya untuk bermalas-malasan tanpa beraktifitas sedikitpun. Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu kamar Lucy terbuka dan cahaya dari luar kamar menyinari kamar Lucy yang gelap dan lembab itu.

"Luccccyyyy~" seru seseorang dengan manja dan seenaknya saja memasuki ruangan orang tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Nii_-san_!" kaget Lucy.

Orang itu tak lain adalah Kakak Lucy, berambutkan spike serta berantakan dan bernama Loki Heartfilia. Loki berlari menghampiri Lucy dan langsung memeluk adiknya yang gendut itu. Lucy dibuat bingung oleh tingkah laku kakaknya, tidak hujan, tidak angin dan tidak badai, tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat. Loki memiliki penyakit 'Sister Complex', itulah yang membuat Lucy risih dipeluk kakaknya.

"Nii_-san_, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Lucy sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat Loki.

"Akhirnya. Akhirnya..."

"Eh? Akhirnya?"

"Akhirnya, Impianmu untuk menjadi cantik langsing dan popular sudah ada di depan mata!" girang Loki

"Huh?" Lucy semakin dibingungkan oleh Loki.

"Mereka! Mereka berlima telah tiba! Lima makhluk menyilaukan telah tiba di kediaman Heartfilia!" jerit bahagia Loki.

"Mereka? Berlima? Makhluk menyilaukan? Lalu?"

"Mereka akan membantu untuk menjadi cantik langsing dan popular. Bukan hanya itu saja. Mereka juga akan membuatmu sportif, cerdas, lemah lembut dan sempurna bagaikan putri bangsawan!"

"Aku menolak!" tolak Lucy, kembali pada kursi sofa singgasananya dan mengambil snack keripik kentang.

"Jangan seperti itu, Lucy, wahai adikku yang imut!" kata Loki sambil meraih camilan yang ada di tangan Lucy "Coba kamu bayangkan jika kamu cantik dan sempurna, banyak lelaki yang mengantri untuk mendapatkan cintamu atau kamu menjadi Ratu kecantikan di dunia!" khayal Loki.

"Nii_-san_, berhenti menghaya..." Lucy belum selesai dengan komentarnya, terdengar suara dari luar apartemen mereka.

"Ano...Apa kami boleh masuk? Bisakah anda membantu kami menunjukkan kamar yang akan kami tempati?" tanya suara dari luar.

"Ah! Itu pasti mereka!" tebak Loki, dia berjalan menuju arah jendela kamar Lucy yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya.

Loki langsung membuka jendela lucy, udara segar tak sengaja masuk ke kamar Lucy yang pengap dan lembab dan menggantikan siklus udara dalam ruangan.

"Masuklah, kamar kalian ada di lantai 3! Langsung saja naik ke lantai 3! Adikku yang akan menunjukkan kamar kalian" suruh Loki.

"Eh? Aku?"

Loki menyuruh lucy untuk menggantikan posisinya dalam membimbing para penghuni baru itu menuju kamar mereka masing-masing. Awalnya, Lucy enggan menerima pekerjaannya tapi sang kakak, Loki, terus saja memaksanya karena dia ada pertemuan penting di kantor agensinya. Mau tidak mau, Lucy harus menerimanya. Loki menyerahkan beberapa kunci kamar dan sepucuk surat, terdapat nama penghuni dan nomor kamar yang akan ditempati penghuni baru itu.

"Nii_-san_, selalu saja memaksaku untuk melakukan hal yang aku tidak mau" omel Lucy sembari berjalan untuk menyambut penghuni baru apartemen mereka.

Di tengah perjalanannya, Lucy merasa tertarik untuk mengintip sedikit daftar nama penghuni baru sekaligus calon guru privat Lucy yang ditunjuk oleh kakaknya untuk mempercantik dirinya. Saat akan membuka ujung pucuk surat itu, Lucy mendengar suara ramai yang lambat laun terdengar dekat dari bawah tangga lantai 3. Lucy mengurung niatnya kemudian berlari untuk menyambut mereka. Dengan beban tubuhnya yang terasa berat itu, membuat Lucy terjatuh dan terguling-guling bagaikan bola raksasa yang mengelinding. Para penghuni baru yang berhasil menginjakkan kaki di lantai 3 hanya terdiam bengong melihat bola raksasa yang menggelinding begitu cepat di depan mereka. 'Bola raksasa di dalam apartemen Heartfilia, apa ini merupakan acara penyambutan mereka?' itulah yang dibayangkan oleh penghuni baru itu.

BRUKK! suara benturan keras terdengar di seluruh penjuru koridor kamar lantai 3. "Kyaa!" Bola Lucy itu berhenti bergelinding dan membentur dinding di kamar paling pojok .

"Aduh..sakit!" rintih Lucy.

Para penghuni itu baru menyadari sebuah bola raksasa yang menggelinding di depan mereka adalah seorang manusia bukan sebuah bola yang terdapat gas udara di dalamnya. Salah satu di antara mereka, langsung berlari menghampiri Lucy.

"Ano..apa anda tidak terluka?" khawatir pria itu sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Lucy.

Lucy tidak melihat wajah dari orang yang bersedia menawarkan bantuan untuknya sebab Lucy dalam posisi tertidur terlentang, kepala Lucy menyentuh tembok dinding itu dan kedua kakinya yang besar dan membengkak lebar terangkat hampir menyentuh kepala Lucy. Kakinya yang besar dan melebar itu menghalangi pandangannya ditambah dengan badannya yang gemuk membuatnya sulit untuk bangun. Kaos Lucy yang terlihat sesak terbuka sedikit di bagian belakang sehingga memperlihatkan punggung bawahnya yang berlapis-lapis. Lucy berusaha bangkit tapi tubuhnya terasa berat dan sulit dibangunkan. Pria itu tidak tega melihatnya dan ingin sekali membantu Lucy.

"Ano, biar saya bantu!" tawar pria itu.

"Iya. Maaf,ya."

Pria itu membantu Lucy untuk berdiri dengan perlahan-lahan agar tidak menyakiti Lucy. Beban tubuh Lucy yang berat, sedikit menyulitkan pria itu sebab pria itu berbadan kecil sehingga tenaganya tidak terlalu cukup kuat untuk mengangkat Lucy. Pria berambut spiky warna merah muda datang membantu pria kecil itu. Akhirnya Lucy berhasil berdiri dengan pertolongan kedua pria dermawan itu.

"Huwahh" lelah kedua pria itu secara bersamaan setelah berhasil membantu Lucy.

"Maafkan aku telah menyusahkan kalian semua. Sebagai pem.." Lucy belum menyelesaikan permintaan maafnya tiba-tiba ada yang memotongnya.

"Lucy_-senpai_" seru seseorang.

"Eve_-kun_! Kenapa kamu di sini?" kaget Lucy saat melihat sosok pria yang dikenalnya berada di depannya.

"Yo, Luce!" sapa pria berambut merah muda itu yang terduduk kelelahan.

Lucy menoleh ke pria di sebelah Eve "Natsu_-senpai_! Kenapa kamu juga berada di sini?"

"Bukan hanya kami, mereka juga!" kata Natsu.

Lucy dibuat kaget dan membeku, bukan hanya Eve dan natsu, tiga pria yang dikenal Lucy berdiri di belakang Natsu dan Eve.

"Cheney_-senpai_! Fernades_-senpai_! Eucliffe_-kun_!" seru Lucy.

Jellal Fernandes, Senior Lucy, pria berambut biru gelap tersenyum ramah dan melambaikan tangan pada Lucy sedangkan kedua pria yang lainnya hanya menatap Lucy dengan tidak ramah.

"Kami semua akan tinggal di apartemen ini." jawab Natsu dengan tersenyum lebar.

"EHHHHHHH?!" teriak kaget Lucy.

Teriak Lucy menggema-gema dan terdengar sangat nyaring sehingga kelima pria yang dikenal Lucy menutupi telinganya.

"Berisik sekali! Kamu ini,_ senpai_!" kata pria berambut pirang itu, dia bernama Sting Eucliffe, Junior Lucy.

Sting menghampiri Lucy dan mengamati Lucy dari atas hingga bawah "Wah, aku tidak menyangka kaos itu bisa cukup di badanmu! Kaos ketatmu itu tidak enak dilihat, bukan terlihat cocok malah kelihatan bulat seperti bola raksasa! Kami tidak mengira jika bola raksasa itu adalah kau, _senpai_!" sindir Sting.

"Sting_-kun_! Jangan sekali-kali kamu menghina Lucy_-senpai_!" bela Eve-kun.

Sting Eucliffe, dia sangat suka menghina orang lain dan selalu menganggap remeh orang lain. Hanya karena dia, anak orang kaya, dia berbuat seenaknya seperti itu tanpa memperdulikan perasaan orang lain. Eve Tearm, dia bagaikan seorang angel. Meski usianya di bawah Lucy setahun, Eve selalu melindungi Lucy dan bersikap dewasa.

"Itu benar, Sting! Kamu tidak boleh begitu!" Jellal ikut membela Lucy.

Jellal Fernandes, dia sangat ramah dan baik pada siapapun tanpa memperhatikan status dan kedudukan keluarga orang lain. Jellal sangat lemah terhadap cahaya matahari karena itu akan membuatnya pingsan.

"Aku setuju dengan Eve_-kun_!" Natsu ikutan membela Lucy.

Natsu Dragneel, dia mudah sekali bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Sifatnya yang ramah dan bersahabat, tidak pernah ia terlihat selalu menyendiri dan bersedih. Sting berada dalam keadaan terdesak tiga lawan satu, tiga ksatria lawan satu monster. Sting tidak bisa berlindung dan meminta bantuan dari Rogue. Rogue Cheney, Senior Lucy yang pendiam, sombong dan misterius. Sting akhirnya terdiam dan sedikit kesal karena tidak ada yang membantunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Lucy_-senpai_, kenapa kamu berada di sini juga? Apa kamu tinggal di sini juga?" tanya Eve.

"Ah..itu"

"Lucy_-senpai_, apa Eve bisa bermain ke kamarmu nanti?" pinta Eve dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ah..itu tidak mungkin terjadi sebab kakakku pasti tidak mengizinkannya. Lagipula aku tidak tinggal di sini."

Eve terlihat sedikit kecewa karena Lucy tidak mengizinkan dirinya bermain di kamar Lucy. Lucy melarang Eve karena jika tidak, kakaknya bisa membunuh Eve.

"Lalu kenapa kamu ada di sini, Luce?" tanya Natsu.

"Untuk menyambut kalian. Selamat datang di apartemen keluarga Heartfilia!" sambut Lucy dengan tersenyum hangat.

"Ah! Aku lupa! Kalau nama keluarga Lucy_-senpai_, Heartfilia." Ingat Eve.

"OH MY GOD! SIAL! AKU DAPAT KUTUKAN DARIMANA! SEKARANG AKU BERADA DI APARTEMEN MILIK _SENPAI_ GENDUT INI!" teriak heboh Sting.

"Apa maksudmu, Eucliffe_-kun_?" marah Lucy pada pemuda pirang itu, dia boleh menghina dirinya tapi Lucy tidak terima jika Sting menghina apartemen milik keluarganya.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa!" jawab Sting sambil membuang muka.

Sting tidak ingin memperpanjang hinaannya sebab dia sudah mendapatkan tatapan menakutkan dari Natsu, Eve, dan Jellal.

"Luce, mohon bantuannya!" ucap Natsu, dia kembali menoleh ke arah Lucy dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku juga, Lucy_-senpai_!" kata Eve tersenyum manis bagaikan malaikat.

"Heartfilia_-san_, mohon bantuannya," kata Jellal dengan nada lemah lembut.

"Mohon bantuannya," kata Rogue dengan singkat dan dingin.

Kemudian yang terakhir, "..." Sting mengunci rapat mulutnya.

"Sting_-kun_!" sentak Eve. Sting melirik ke arah mereka. Eve, Jellal, dan Natsu menatap marah Sting yang bertingkah tidak sopan.

Lagi-lagi Sting mengalah "Mo~! Kenapa Natsu_-senpai_, Jellal_-senpai_ dan Eve terlalu baik pada wanita gendut ini?" kesalnya dengan mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya.

"Sting_-kun_!"

"AAAA! Aku tahu!" Sting diam sejenak "Mohon bantuannya, _Senpai_!" kata Sting masih dengan nada arrogannya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Karena itu, kami mohon bantuannya, Luce!"

Lucy tidak menyangka bahwa kelima pria yang sangat popular di sekolahnya seperti Natsu, Rogue, Jellal, Sting dan Eve akan tinggal di apartemen miliknya. Jika, Lucy merupakan fans dari mereka, Lucy sangat senang jika sang idolanya tinggal di tempatnya. Sayangnya tidak, Lucy bukan fans mereka sehingga bagi Lucy, ini merupakan mimpi buruk paling menakutkan yang pernah dialaminya seumur hidup. Apalagi dengan adanya, dua tipe pria yang sangat sulit didekati oleh Lucy yakni Rogue dan Sting. Lucy bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan Natsu, Jellal dan Eve dikarenakan sifat mereka bertiga sangat ramah dan bersahabat sedangkan Rogue, dia sangat sombong, pendiam tetapi bermulut pedas, dan sangat dingin, lebih dingin dari kutub es lalu Sting, dia benar-benar arrogan, sombong dan bermulut pedas.

Lucy baru menyadari bahwa mereka berlima juga akan menjadi guru privatnya untuk mempercantik diri. Lucy tidak mempermasalahkan Natsu, Jellal dan Eve, dia yakin kalau mereka bertiga akan membantunya sedangkan Rogue dan Sting itu diluar dugaannya.

Bersambung...

* * *

_**Maaf. Aku pikir kalian tidak tertarik sebab chapter sebelumnya itu chapter pengenalan karakter dan prologue saja.**_

_**Aku sangat mengucapkan terima kasih pada Reviewer's dan maaf membuat kalian menunggu. Terima kasih.**_

_**Reviews Please!**_


	3. Lucy meet Gray, Erza, Levy dan Jenny

_**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima owns all things Fairy Tail**_

* * *

_____**Terinspirasi oleh otome game 'Otometeki Koi Kakumei Love Revo'**_

_**Rating : K-T**_

_**Genre: Romance/Friendship**_

* * *

**Keesokan harinya,**

Pergantian hari di planet bumi tak terasa berjalan begitu cepat. Hari baru telah tiba bersamaan dengan kicau burung yang merdu nan syahdu. Sang mentari menyapa dengan kilau sinar hangatnya bersama langit biru cerah dengan awan putihnya. Angin sejuk pun mulai berhembus, rerumputan juga mulai berdansa menemani indahnya pagi. Hari minggu, hari yang paling menyenangkan bagi Lucy, kini harus berakhir. Di senin pagi yang cerah, seperti biasanya Lucy Heartfilia, gadis berambut pirang ini harus pergi ke sekolah untuk menuntut kewajibannya sebagai pelajar Fiore High School. Lucy pun memasuki ruangan kelasnya dan kedatangannya disambut hangat oleh para teman baiknya.

"Selamat pagi, Lu_-chan_!" sapa teman sekelas Lucy yang bertubuh mungil.

"Lucy, selamat pagi!" sapa teman sekelas Lucy yang berambut panjang dan berwarna merah.

"Ah, Erza_-san_, Levy_-chan_, selamat pagi juga!" balas Lucy dengan menghampiri kedua teman baik Lucy itu.

Teman sekelas Lucy yang bertubuh mungil itu bernama Levy McGarden, jangan sekali-sekali meremehkan dia, meski dia bertubuh mungil tapi sangat genius dalam pelajaran dan keras kepala sedangkan Erza Scarlet, teman sekelas Lucy yang berambut panjang dan berwarna merah, sangat terkenal karena selain cantik, dia sangat genius dalam berbagai bidang bahkan dapat menyaingi Rogue Cheney, senior Lucy. Levy dan Erza adalah teman Lucy yang sudah lama dikenalnya semenjak mereka masih berstatus sebagai murid baru di Fiore High School. Lucy tidak mengira akan bersahabat dekat dengan mereka, sebab mereka berdua cantik dan sempurna. Lucy merasa minder jika harus berjalan bersama mereka berdua.

Lucy berjalan menuju tempat duduknya untuk meletakkan tasnya setelah menyapa kedua temannya. Tempat duduk Lucy terletak di urutan pojok belakang dekat jendela kelas. Lucy mendapatkan tempat duduk di urutan belakang dikarenakan tubuh gemuknya itu sangat menghalangi pandangan teman sekelasnya yang berada di belakang dirinya. Tempat duduk Erza terletak di urutan nomor dua dari depan sedangkan meja Levy berada di sebelah Erza. Meski tempat duduk mereka berjauhan dengan Lucy, persahabatan mereka tidak pernah berhenti.

"Lucy, selamat pagi!" sapa seorang murid laki-laki yang bertubuh gendut sama seperti Lucy dan memakai kacamata bulat dan tebal.

"Gray_-kun_! Selamat pagi!" balas Lucy dengan ceria.

Gray Fullbuster, dia adalah teman bangku sebelah Lucy, seorang otaku (maniak _anime_ dan _game_) dan memiliki berat badan yang hampir sama dengan Lucy serta dengan kacamata bulat dan tebal membuatnya terlihat sangat aneh dan culun. Lucy tidak terlalu memperhatikan penampilan Gray, yang terpenting bagi Lucy, Gray adalah seorang teman yang baik dan murah hati.

"Lucy, aku punya oleh-oleh buatmu! Kemarin ayah dan ibuku pergi keluar Negeri, mereka membelikanmu ini!" kata Gray sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kotak persegi panjang kepada Lucy.

Lucy mengambil pemberian Gray itu "Wah, cokelat! Gray_-kun_, terima kasih banyak!" girang Lucy setelah mengetahui kalau kotak pemberian Gray adalah cokelat kesukaan Lucy.

"A-aku tahu pasti kamu akan menyukainya," kata Gray yang tersipu malu karena Lucy sangat gembira menerima pemberiannya.

Lucy sangat senang menerima pemberian Gray berupa cokelat kesukaannya, Milk Chocolate. Gray ikut senang jika melihat Lucy tersenyum bahagia di hadapannya. Bagi Gray, tidak ada yang membahagiakan dirinya selain melihat Lucy bahagia. Gray sudah menyukai Lucy sejak mereka masih kelas satu, dia jatuh cinta pada Lucy karena Lucy pernah menolongnya saat Gray diejek oleh murid-murid Fiore High School gara-gara dia gendut dan culun.

"Oh~ tampaknya kamu bahagia sekali, Heartfilia_-san_!" kata seseorang dengan nada menyindir.

Alis mata Lucy yang semula memperlihatkan kebahagiannya berubah seketika menjadi alis mata yang mengerut ke bawah setelah mendengar suara perempuan yang ia kenali. Lucy langsung menoleh ke arah murid perempuan yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan marah.

"Kalau aku sedang bahagia, lalu kenapa, Realight_-san_?" jengkel Lucy pada wanita yang berambut panjang pirang dan bergelombang itu.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku ikut bahagia jika Heartfilia_-san_ sedang bahagia hari ini!" jawab wanita pirang yang bernama Jenny Realight " Wah, cokelat! Padahal hari_ Valentine_ sudah lewat, kamu masih mendapatkan cokelat dari seorang pria. Aku sangat iri denganmu."

"Oh~ iri denganku? Bukankah kamu bisa mendapatkan cokelat lebih banyak daripada aku?"

"Kamu benar! Para penggemarku banyak sekali sehingga aku menerima banyak cokelat dari mereka. Tapi cokelatmu kelihatannya sangat enak."

"Kamu mau?" tawar Lucy.

"Ah! Aku lupa! Aku sedang diet hari ini. Aku tidak ingin penampilanku berubah karena cokelat pemberianmu itu. Kalau aku makan cokelat darimu, jangan-jangan nanti aku bisa ketularan gendut kayak kamu. Maafkan aku, ya, Heartfilia_-san_?" kata Jenny sambil tersenyum sinis pada Lucy.

Kesabaran Lucy telah habis dalam melayani wanita sombong dan centil itu, dia langsung memegang lengan Jenny dan menatap marah wanita itu.

"Sakit! Lepaskan aku, Heartfilia_-san_! Tolong aku! Heartfilia_-san_ ingin menghancurkan lenganku!" rintih Jenny sembari meminta pertolongan pada murid laki-laki yang berada di dalam kelas.

"Eh?" heran Lucy, padahal dia hanya memegang lengan Jenny bukan meremasnya dengan kuat.

Murid laki-laki yang berada di dalam kelas, mereka berbondong-bondong menghampiri ke arah Jenny dan Lucy. Para murid laki-laki itu menatap marah Lucy yang terlihat sedang melukai tangan sang idola mereka.

"Tolong aku! Heartfilia_-san_ ingin menghancurkan tanganku yang lemah lembut ini," kata Jenny dengan suara kesakitan yang dibuat-buat.

"Heartfilia_-san_, Lepaskan lengan Jenny-_san_ dari tangan besarmu itu! Kasihan dia!"

"Benar! Tangan gemukmu itu bisa menghancurkan tangan Jenny_-san_ yang indah itu!" sentak murid pria yang satu lagi.

"Lepaskan, Heartfilia_-san_! Nanti Jenny_-san_ tertular jelek sepertimu. Tanganmu itu kotor dan berlemak, tidak pantas menyentuh lengan Jenny_-san_ yang mulus itu!"

Hinaan demi hinaan dari murid laki-laki itu terdengar menyakitkan di telinga Lucy, Gray tidak bisa menolong Lucy sebab dia juga pasti akan kalah adu mulut dengan mereka sehingga dia hanya tutup mulut meski sebenarnya dia ingin sekali membantu lucy tapi keberaniannya menciut seketika. Lucy sedikit terdesak dan ketakutan jika harus dihujati dengan kata-kata yang menyakitkan dari mulut mereka seakan-akan memojokkan Lucy. Jenny terlihat sedikit gembira dan tersenyum melihat Lucy yang panik dan ketakutan. Lucy dengan terpaksa, melepaskan lengan Jenny.

"Jenny_-san_, tanganmu tidak apa-apa?" khawatir murid laki-laki, _fans_ dari Jenny.

"Lebih baik lekas dibawa ke Laxus_-sensei _daripada tanganmu terinfeksi kuman Heartfilia_-san_. Nanti kami tidak bisa melihat tanganmu yang mulus lagi," saran murid laki-laki yang juga merupakan _fans_ Jenny.

"Ah~ tidak apa-apa kok! Tanganku sama sekali tidak terluka, hanya saja sedikit berminyak. Oh, tidak! Ini lengket dan Ah~... menjijikan!" kata Jenny sambil berusaha mencari sapu tangan atau tisu dari saku roknya.

"Heartfilia_-san_! Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jenny_-san_, keluargaku akan menuntutmu! Kamu tahu'kan kalau keluargaku adalah keluarga polisi yang sangat ditakuti di sini. Jadi, jangan sekali-sekali mencari masalah dengan Jenny-san. Musuh Jenny adalah Musuhku juga!"

"Ah~ terima kasih banyak, Wakaba_-kun_!" ucap terima kasih Jenny dengan suara centilnya.

"Bukan apa-apa, Jenny_-san_! Sudah kewajiban saya sebagai pria untuk melindungi Jenny-san yang cantik dan lembut ini dari monster gendut ini!"

"Tu-tunggu sebentar! Si-siapa yang kamu bilang monster gendut itu?" tanya Lucy sedikit tidak terima dengan ucapan salah satu penggemar Jenny.

"Ya, tentu saja dirimu, Heartfilia_-san_!"

"Coba kamu bercermin di kaca! Wajah gendutmu itu penuh dengan jerawat, bintik hitam dan komedo beda sekali dengan Jenny-san yang cantik menawan. Biasanya monster itu berwajah jelek dan menakutkan, itu sangat cocok denganmu sedangkan Jenny_-san_ adalah putri yang cantik."

"Ah~ terima kasih, semuanya!" ucap Jenny dengan bahagia mendengar pujian itu sementara Lucy, dia merasa sakit hati.

"Monster Jelek sepertimu, tidak akan ada pria yang mau denganmu," hina teman sekelas Lucy sambil mendekati Lucy dengan tatapan menakutkan.

"Itu tidak benar!" bantah Gray.

Gray yang dari tadi hanya bisa terdiam ketakutan, kini membantah semua ucapan para _fans_ pria Jenny Realight yang mengatakan bahwa tidak akan ada pria yang bersedia mencintai Lucy. Mereka semua tidak tahu kalau Gray sangat menyukai Lucy tetapi dia tidak memiliki nyali untuk mengatakan cinta pada gadis itu. Salah satu dari _fans_ Jenny mendekati Gray dan memandang marah Gray yang berani merusak suasana mereka. Gray mengambil langkah mundur karena takut tapi setelah melirik Lucy yang sedang sedih dan ketakutan, Gray memberanikan diri dan bersikap jantan untuk melindungi wanita yang dicintainya.

"Aku tidak takut pada kalian! Aku akan melindungi Lucy!" tantang Gray.

Lucy memperhatikan Gray yang beranikan diri untuk melindunginya dan membantah semua hinaan yang ditujukan pada dirinya. Lucy tahu bahwa Gray sangat ketakutan tetapi dia masih berani menghadapi delapan _fans_ pria Jenny, Gray akan mati-matian melindungi Lucy sebab, dulu Lucy juga mati-matian melindunginya.

"Hai, kalian lihat! Si pria gendut ini punya nyali untuk berhadapan dengan kita!"

"Wah, pasti dia tidak terima jika kekasih gendutnya dikerjain oleh kita! Oh~ menyentuh sekali!"

Sekarang kedelapan _fans_ pria Jenny, mengubah target bahan tertawaan dan hinaan dari Lucy menuju Gray. Gray sama sekali tidak peduli pada hinaan mereka pada dirinya, yang terpenting, bagi Gray, tidak ada lagi hinaan yang ditujukan untuk Lucy sebab dia tidak ingin wanita yang dicintainya bersedih atau terpuruk.

"Kalian! Bisakah berhenti memojokkan Gray dan Lucy?" bentak Erza yang berdiri di belakang Jenny, Levy berdiri di samping Erza dengan menatap marah kedelapan murid laki-laki dan Jenny yang berani menghina teman baiknya dan kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya.

"Sc-Scarlet_-san_?! Mc-Mcgarden?!" kaget mereka semua termasuk Jenny saat melihat sosok Erza dan Levy berdiri di belakang mereka dengan marah.

Erza dan Levy harus mengantarkan buku catatan ke ruang guru sehingga mereka harus meninggalkan Lucy sendirian dan mereka sangat marah melihat Lucy, teman baik mereka, dihina dan dipojokkan oleh Jenny dan delapan _fans_nya itu, sewaktu mereka kembali dari ruang guru. Kini, kedelapan_ fans_ Jenny dan Jenny mulai ketakutan sebab Erza dan Levy, kedua teman Lucy ini, cantik dan pintar tetapi bermulut pedas telah datang membantu Gray dan Lucy.

"Oh~ Berani sekali, kalian menghina Lucy_-senpai_ dan Gray_-senpai_..." geram seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas Lucy.

Lucy, Gray, Erza, Levy, Jenny dan kedepalan murid laki-laki itu menoleh secara bersamaan untuk melihat sosok yang menggeram marah pada Jenny dan_ fansnya_ itu.

"Eve_-kun_!"

Bersambung...

* * *

_**Maaf, jika ini berantakan sekali. Tiba-tiba daya imajinasiku ngedown sehingga jadinya cerita ini sedikit hancur. Tapi jika kalian ingin mencoba game ini, bisa kok, soalnya game ini dalam 2 versi yakni NDS dan PSP tapi masih versi Jepang. Aku gagal terus mendapatkan cowok idamanku di game itu soalnya game ini sangat sulit sekali (hehe...sedikit curhat).**_

_**Maaf dan terima kasih kepada semua reader sudah bersedia membaca cerita ini! sekaligus memberikan komentar di kotak Reviews!**_

_**Reviews, Please!**_


End file.
